The Winter's Wrath
by solomon.leo.7
Summary: Sejuani's experience ever since Ashe's coronation to joining the Institute of War.


**Princess Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath**

**Days before the Coronation of Queen Ashe**

In the land of Freljord, icy storms blaze across the icy plains, slowly killing and freezing those who traveled ill prepared. Snow covers the dead, and their tracks, now forever lost in the icy tundra. To the south east of Freljord, one of the three tribes known as the Winter's Claw wait for the return of one of their most fiercest and strongest warriors. The warrior Princess known as Sejuani who went out into the tundra to train, and improve her combat skills was now trapped in the freezing cold of the storm.

Hours passed by, and her people who long waited for her return begin to disperse and return to their homes. Then out of the blue, a figure appeared not to far from the entrance. People began to rally back to the entrance under the gigantic arc of ice that stood over head supported by a pillar in the center of the entrance. The figure became more distinguishable, and the people saw their princess who seemed unaffected by the freezing temperature. Soon enough, she was at the entrance in front of her people. She raised her spiked chain mace, and shouted out loud to her people.

"I have returned from the icy storm! Not even the powers of mother nature can overwhelm me with its might!" shouted the battle hardened warrior.

Her people began to cheer, and celebrate at the sight of her return. The cheering died down though as the temperature dropped even further while the wind became stronger and making the snow plummet faster. The princess was escorted back to the palace where more of her people, and servants cheered and saluted her return. The princess entered the main entrance hall of the palace where she noticed a woman wearing a blue and white dress with grey curving lines running down her dress with long blond hair that was nicely braided on the sides while the rest flowed down to her knees. With Sejuani's keen vision, she saw that her eyes were blue, and had beauty that even rivalled the princess herself. The blond woman noticed this, and walked towards the princess.

"Princess, it is good to see that you have returned. Your parents were starting to get concerned. They will be pleased to know that you have come back unharmed." the woman notified as she bowed her head in the presence of the warrior princess.

"Thank you servant. Now if you don't mind…go away, I would like to relax in my quarters." replied Sejuani.

"Please hold on for a minute your highness, but I almost forgot to tell you something your highness. My name is Mianisa, and your mother has chosen me to be your personal servant and advisor. I may look young for my age, but please do not underestimate my capabilities Princess Sejuani." relayed the new personal advisor.

"My mother has decided this? Fine then, just make sure you don't get in my way. If you do, then your blood will be stained upon the spikes of my mace. You got that?" Sejuani responded coldly as she began heading towards her room.

"Y-yes your highness. I d-don't mean to intrude, but do you not think that it would be for the best if you went to see the King, and Queen? I t-think that it would please them to see that their daughter are a hundred percent okay after returning from that ferocious storm." suggested Mianisa with a bit of fear in her voice.

"That is unneeded. If you are so concerned about it so much, just tell them that I am fine yourself. I do not wish to be bothered to tell them something unimportant such as that." the Winter's Wrath said with some resentment.

"If that is what you wish, so be it then princess." replied Mianisa as she watched Sejuani continue down the corridor and turn right at the corner.

Mianisa headed into the direction to the throne room where the King and Queen lived. She knocked upon the door of the throne room, and was welcomed in by another servant. She walked into the throne room that was covered in what looked just like crystals but were actually frozen solid ice that reflected light off from the center piece in the room. She stared at the room's main center piece which was an enormous frozen icicle that hung from the frozen iced ceiling above. A marvellous sight it was. Those who had never seen or heard of it before would assume it was just another block of ice, but this was a unique type of icicle. It was an icicle that could never be melted, and was more precious than gems, and other valuable stones. It contained immense magic energy that could only be wielded by a handful of Freljordian warriors, which were a rarity. A white-bluish light glowed from the icicle showing off its immense power that it held within.

When asked what she was doing by the King, Mianisa turned her head to the King of the Winter's Claw tribe. He was a large muscular man wearing the royal battle garments that were black, and blue. The crown that covered his bluish-blackish hair was embedded with many jewels. She turned her head to the Queen who was instead wearing the royal dress that went down to her ankles. It was white, and blue with black stripe lines running down the royal dress that covered her arms as well. Her brunette hair was covered by a smaller crown but with a large blue jewel embedded in the center.

"Speak advisor. We have heard of our daughter's return. So explain why you are here, instead of being with her right now." ordered the King.

"My King, I suggested to your daughter to come and see you herself to tell you that she was fine, preferred that I came instead to tell you that she is perfectly fine after coming out of that storm." stated the somewhat nervous advisor who bowed down to one knee.

"Typical…very well then, if that is all, then I suggest that you read this, and tell our daughter of the news." replied the King.

The King stood up from his seat, and then gave her an already opened letter. After reading the letter, she quickly exited the room after pardoning herself with the letter in her left hand, and headed to the room of the Princess. Trying to remember which corner she turned right on, she made her turn to the right at the first corner she saw, and saw the large wooden decorated door, and walked to its direction. At the door, she knocked a few times. After hearing nothing, she decided to open the door slightly, and see if anything was wrong.

"H-hello, princess? Are you here?" asked Mianisa as she opened the door gently.

"Who is it? Oh, it is you advisor. What do you want?" asked the annoyed princess who was sharpening the spikes on her main battle weapon.

"May I come in? I would think that it would be hard to listen to the important news that I am about to say if we are on both opposite ends of the room." asked Mianisa hoping to be able to enter.

The princess nodded her head in an irritated fashion, and Mianisa allowed herself in and closed the large door behind her.

"Princess Sejuani, Ashe the Frost Archer has personally invited you to come and view her coronation. People from both tribes of the Frost Archer, and Ice Dervish are going to be attending to observe it as well. Even some people from our Tribe are attending the coronation. Will you comply, and give the new Queen your respects, and watch her coronation?" asked the advisor.

"Why would you ask such a thing? Of course I'm not going to watch that treacherous witch become Queen of her tribe. She dared to ally herself with those barbarian scums. Not only that, but she has also broken the tradition of choosing a rightful King! Instead of keeping to the rightful ways of choosing a noble Freljordian as her King, she picked the leader of those Barbarians!" shouted the warrior princess.

"But Princess, you have been training nonstop up in the frozen glacial mountains ever since the news of Queen Lissandra's swore fealty to Queen Ashe spread. It would make a good impression for you if you gave Princess Ashe your blessing. Also, the traditions say that any queen can pick whoever they wish to be their King. I do not believe that Princess Ashe has broken that old tradition." claimed Mianisa.

"Are you truly blind to what is happening in front of you? Fool! None of you may see it, but I can see right through her deception. She did not ally herself with those barbaric neanderthals just to give them shelter! She did it to increase only her tribe's military might, and influence! She thinks that by uniting us all, peace can be obtained? How stupid. Peace blinds the people from death that will appear once they grow weak. Get out of my sight, I wish to be alone so I may think in peace." yelled the now irritated warrior.

"Yes, as you wish, Princess." feared the smaller advisor as she let herself out of the room.

"I will never accept her as a Queen. Lissandra and her tribe may have assimilated into Ashe's tribe, but I will have none of that for my people…or myself…" whispered Sejuani to herself.

**Weeks Following the Coronation of Queen Ashe, and King Tryndamere**

Mianisa rushed to find her princess. She looked for her in her room, in the dining hall, even in the armoury but she was nowhere to be found. She finally had a thought and immediately headed to the training grounds.

When she got there, she saw Princess Sejuani training with a warrior from their tribe. The male warrior was on the defensive and was almost fell to the ground due to Sejuani's relentless attacks but before she could deliver the final blow, Mianisa called out to her.

"Princess, you have received a letter from Queen Ashe. Do you wish for me to read it to you, or would you prefer to read it yourself?" asked Mianisa to the training warrior.

"What the hell does she want now…? It is okay, hand me the letter." ordered the princess who stopped sparring with another Freljordian warrior He got back onto his feet and felt thankful for the advisor..

"As you wish." said Mianisa as she walked over to hand the princess the letter. She took the letter and began to read.

_ Dear Princess Sejuani of the Winter's Claw Tribe_

_ It is time that all three tribes put aside their differences, and unite together and bring our __people together. The unison of both Queen Lissandra's tribe and mine along with the alliance with __the barbarian warriors has made a new turning point in history. With these new turning points, changes must be made. The creation of a New Royal Advisory Council has been decided, and there must be people to fill its seats. This new council can have a large impact on our future, and to make sure that all of the people in Freljord can cooperate, I would like you, Princess __Sejuani of the Winter's Claw Tribe to participate, and join the Royal Advisory Council. I hope that you will accept your position in the Council for it shall help further unite our people._

_ Sincerely, Ashe the Frost Archer_

"What!? Did I seriously just read what I thought I just read? Did that fool really ask me to join her New Royal Advisory Council!? How dare she ask this of me! She is slowly making our own culture and traditions disappear! What she is asking of me is absurd. I will never join her, or her alliance. I will never ally myself with someone who is much weaker than I! This unison that both those fools speak of is nothing more than an attempt to hoard away our precious resources, and weaken us all even further." yelled the warrior after reading the letter. Both the other warrior, and Mianisa stepped back a few feet to avoid the wrath of the angered princess.

"Even Nunu the Yeti Rider had accepted the position offered to him by Queen Ashe. Now their military might is backed up and supported by the Yetis. Please reconsider this for your people. If you accept this seat, then maybe you can prevent them from doing such a thing. You will give our people a say in what will happen further on, and that will benefit our people greatly." claimed Mianisa trying to calm the angered princess.

"Don't be stupid enough to believe that you fool. What you are thinking of is nothing more than an illusion. It is I who should be leading the people of Freljord, not that pacifist! I will show her the power I wield, and prove to every citizen of Valoran that I am the rightful ruler of Freljord, and not that treacherous weakling they call a Queen." responded the princess with obvious anger in her tone of voice. She picked up her spiked mace and began to swing it with the chain in her hand, and began walking towards a large ice glacier. She stopped in front of the glacier, and with full force smashed the spiked mace onto the frozen glacier while Mianisa, and the other sparring warrior observed in astonishment as the glacier cracked, and broke into hundreds of pieces and quickly fell to the ground causing the ground beneath them to shake slightly.

"And how are you going to do that, Princess?" asked the curious advisor hoping to not learn the hard way as the princess's training partner ran out of the room.

"By crushing her in the place where this all started…in the League of Legends." Sejuani said to the advisor. Mianisa sensed a strong intent to kill, as she stared into the eyes of the princess that froze her in her tracks.

**One month later….**

The fighting was intense, and the match was fierce. If Tryndamere didn't come into the battle from behind while the enemy team was distracted with his team in the front, the enemy carries would have easily took down his teammates and end the game with their last push. Luckily though, the battle ended in his team's victory. He was recalled back to the Institute by his summoner. It was there where he saw his wife, Ashe waiting for him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and went over to see his queen.

"Congratulations on your victory my King." the queen said with a gentle smile upon her face.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without my summoner, glad to see that he was smart unlike the rest of them all." replied the king.

"So my King, do you have yet another match today, or will you be free to discuss about how we will convince the Winter's Claw Tribe to join us and stop the meaningless conflicts between our people?" asked the Queen of Freljord. Both him, and Ashe began walking towards the entrance where the timings and schedules were posted up by the summoners.

"I am not completely sure of anything yet my Queen; I will have to check the schedule that those summoners put up every day. Hopefully I will not be summoned today. Hmm? What are you staring at?" replied the barbarian king.

"Over there, something is going on at the entrance. Do you know what is going on?" questioned Ashe. They saw a crowd of their fellow champions standing by the entrance.

"I've heard that a new champion was going to join the League soon, had no idea that it was going to be today," answered Tryndamere who was not completely sure.

"Well, let's go check it out," responded Ashe.

They both continued down the corridor, and noticed the Wuju specialist among the crowd.

"Greetings Master Yi, do you know what is going on here?" asked the Frost Archer.

"Ah, hello Queen Ashe, a new comer is about to arrive soon, and we are all waiting to see who it is," answered the master of the ancient Wuju style.

"Oh, so I was right! Hahahaha!" laughed the barbarian.

"Where is she!? I want to know where that witch is right now!" shouted by a familiar voice.

"_That voice..."_ thought the Queen, _"it sounds…so familiar…but to whom does it belong to?"_

"Get out of my way! I asked where the Frost Archer is, tell me now or suffer the winter's wrath!" yelled the newcomer.

_ "It's her…but why did she decide to join? And what does she want with me?"_ pondered Ashe.

The new champion stepped forward as the others stepped aside, making room for the angered champion. Through the dispersing crowd, she saw who she was looking for, and began walking towards her, but a champion stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the Frost Archer.

"Who do you think you are? We all came to welcome you to the League, and yet here you are trying to order us around as if we're nothing! In the name of Demacia, you will not see the Frost Archer with such a violent attitude. Not on my watch," stated the Might of Demacia while stabbing his large sword into the ground in front of him. Ever since they were placed on the same team a few matches ago, Garen has grown to respect the skill and abilities of the Frost Archer.

"How dare you say such nonsense!? I am Sejuani the Princess of the Winter's Claw Tribe. I am a Princess of Freljord, now get out of my way," ordered Sejuani with anger building up inside.

"You? A Princess? I can scarcely believe that, a princess with no manners is nothing more than a spoiled, arrogant br-" Garen retaliated before getting cut off by Ashe.

"Garen, that is enough, I appreciate what you are trying to do and all, but this is between the princess, and I," Ashe intervened softly. "Now then Sejuani, can you come walk with me while we talk, or would you prefer to make a larger scene than you already have?" Ashe stared into the eyes of the princess, and saw in her eyes, a whirlwind of winter storms preparing to be unleashed upon the battlefield.

"Fine then, now if you don't mind Gar-en, but get out of my way, you heard what she said so move it," replied coldly to the gentle words of Ashe while glaring angrily at the Demacian general.

Garen pulled out his sword, and moved out of the way allowing Sejuani through, and continued on with his business elsewhere.

"I guess I will leave the two of you alone then, I'll catch you later my queen," muttered the barbarian king. _"She doesn't seem friendly…you better be cautious around her," _thought Tryndamere.

The Frost Archer and the Winter's Wrath walked their way through the corridor, and into an enormous hall support by gigantic stone pillars, four on both sides of the room with numerous paintings upon the blue walls. They both stepped off the floor of the corridor and onto the orange carpet of the room. Both were silent until they reached the center of the room.

"So Princess Sejuani, what was it that you urgently demanded to speak to me about?" asked Ashe.

"Do not play stupid with me you traitor! You should know exactly why I am here. You have broken several of Freljord's ancient traditions, and not only that, you joined forces with outsiders such as the Barbarians. You aren't strong enough to lead the people of Freljord to the right future. Queen Lissandra isn't either. She was a fool to have sworn an allegiance with the likes of you!" insulted Sejuani.

"Hold your tongue Sejuani! I don't mind you doubting my capabilities in leading the people of Freljord due to my lack of physical strength, but I won't allow you to insult Queen Lissandra. Just like me, she knows that the time for war and bloodshed between our people must come to an end! There is absolutely no point in having our people kill one another! All it will do is distance our objective of peace even further!" Ashe countered with seriousness in her voice.

"Peace is nothing more than an illusion! Peace will make us weak! It will only diminish our power, and leave us opened to be attacked, and conquered! You aren't fit to lead our people, but I on the other hand, will prove that I am worthy of leading our people. Do you wish to know how I plan on doing that?" the warrior of the Winter's Claw Tribe questioned angrily.

"Very well, how do you plan on do-" asked the Frost Archer before being cut off.

"By destroying you utterly and completely in the Fields of Justice! When I face you in battle, I will make sure to prove to the world how weak you truly are! And earn the right to lead all of our people…my way, and not yours. You better be ready or else you won't stand a chance." stated the Winter's Wrath.

Silence dwelled between the both of them. Sejuani began to walk away, but before she stepped out of the room, words came out of Ashe's mouth that made her turn her head back to the Frost Archer.

"It is true that I may not be physically strong as you, or most champions within the League but brute strength won't decide who is fit to lead. Unlike you Sejuani, I am capable of keeping myself calm when it comes to battle, and with different affairs back in Freljord. You let your own rage and anger control your actions. What's the use of a leader who decides everything out of emotion and anger? I know what is right for our people. Peace won't make us weak; it will end the bloodshed between our people, why can't you understand that?" Ashe retaliated calmly.

"You can't honestly think that I would believe that crap do you!? I only know that Frost Archer Tribe and the Ice Dervish Tribe joined together because you both felt fear that alone, you wouldn't be able to protect yourselves against the true power of the Winter's Claw! Now all of the time that I spent preparing to conquer all of Freljord proved to be worthless and futile once you joined the cursed League in search of peace between our people!" Sejuani spouted loudly, creating echoes to cry throughout the hall.

"Bloodshed will only cause more hatred between our people! It will be nothing more than an endless conflict! I've announced this to our people before, the only reason why Queen Lissandra and I joined forces is because it is time to unite everyone together, not split them apart in a non-needed battle! Sejuani, for peace to come, we need you and your people to put aside their hatred, and join us," explained Ashe hoping that Sejuani would finally understand.

"My tribe and I will never join you, not now, not ever. No matter what you say, it won't stop me from destroying you in the Fields of Justice, and I'm going to enjoy every single bit of it," responded Sejuani with a sadistic grin on her face before turning around and walking away again.

As she disappeared from Ashe's sight, Ashe let out a sigh. She exited the hall, and headed back to her quarters.


End file.
